


Of Course (Revisited)

by Rhohemian_Bapsody



Series: Froger Week 2020 [4]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/F, Periods, Regina is having a bad day, Snow, fem!queen, melina isn't very helpful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhohemian_Bapsody/pseuds/Rhohemian_Bapsody
Summary: Regina is having a bad day
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: Froger Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028454
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10
Collections: The Froger Week 2020





	Of Course (Revisited)

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the final installment of Froger week! Sorry that it took me so long to finish it, I got super busy

As she opened her eyes, Regina let out a whine. She didn’t want to get out of bed. Nothing could make her want to get out of bed. Her bed was warm and cozy, and the rest of the room was cold. It seemed as though Melina had gotten out of bed a bit earlier, much to Regina’s chagrin. Usually, on a cold morning, she’d roll over and press her body against Melina’s for warmth. 

After laying there and contemplating getting out of bed, she felt a cramp in her lower abdomen. Well, shit, she thought. Of course she was starting her period that day. She’d gone to bed in a bad mood the night before, so that was explained, but the fact that her period started certainly did not absolve the fact that she was in a horrible mood, still. With a grunt, Regina rolled out of her bed and shuffled to the bathroom. Tampon. She needed a tampon. She rummaged through the vanity and cursed loudly when she found that the box was empty. Melina had a horrible habit of using the last of the tampons without replacing them. 

In a fit of rage that she would admit was slightly on the dramatic side, Regina lobbed the empty box across the room and flopped back on the tile floor. They still had plenty of pads--Brianna preferred them, and she was over often-- but Regina despised them more than anything. It made it feel like she was wearing a diaper. Sighing, she began rummaging through the vanity to find the pads, the whole time cursing Melina and her bad habit.

After getting herself cleaned up, she trudged down the stairs and towards the kitchen. “You forgot to buy tampons,” she told Melina, who was seated on the sofa and mending a shirt they’d been trying to sell at their stall for ages, as she passed by. What she really needed was a nice hot cup of tea—something to settle her down a little bit. 

“That’s nice,” Melina responded, clearly not paying a lick of attention to her girlfriend. 

“Oh, whatever.” Mildly perturbed by the fact that Melina hadn’t paid any attention to her, she fished around in the cabinet for her favorite tea, only to find that it wasn’t there. Jesus fuck, can this day get any worse? She wondered to herself. 

She trudged over to the sofa and flopped down next to her girlfriend, laying her head down in Melina’s lap, right on top of what she was working on. 

“Hey! Head off lap, you bitch,” Melina said, though there was nothing but love for her girlfriend in her voice.

“Did you hear me when I told you that you forgot to buy more tampons? And I’m out of my tea,” Regina complained as she poked Melina in the stomach. “You really need to get better at not leaving the empty tampon box in the vanity.”

“Yeah, yeah.” She waved her hand dismissively and pulled her work from under Regina’s head. 

“You’re no help, you tart.” She sighed and got herself up again. “I guess I’ll go to the store before work, then.”

With that, she lifted herself off of the couch and pulled her shoes on. She grabbed her purse and headed out the door. As she walked down the street, there was a chill in the air that she hadn’t really expected. Silently cursing to herself and wishing she had on a thicker sweater, she pulled her thin little sweater more tightly around her body. Regina hated the colder months. Especially today-- it was unseasonably cold for London in late November. The chill in the air made her absolutely miserable. 

She was reminded of why she hated the winter, even more, when she saw a snowflake fall in front of her. Since when did it snow in London in November? “Oh, fuckin’ a,” she murmured and hurried her pace towards the shops. It was too cold to linger outside for too long. As she hurried down the street, the snow started falling faster. It seemed as though the temperature continued to drop as she walked on.

When she finally arrived at the shops and made it inside, she shook the snow and wet out of her hair and grabbed a basket. Just a quick trip, in and out. She only needed two things, after all. She made a beeline for the tampons. This time, she made sure to grab two boxes instead of just one. Regina decided she would be absolutely damned if Melina used all of the tampons again and left her with none next month. 

After gathering everything she needed, Regina went to the self-checkout. She was in no mood to be dealing with people. “Oh, are you fucking kidding me?!” As she rummaged through her purse, she found that her wallet was not there. “Fuck!” In a fit of rage, she threw the box of tampons she was holding at the floor and stomped off to head back home. 

When she got home, she slammed the door to the flat and stormed up to their bedroom and slammed that door behind her as well. 

From downstairs, Melina flinched and set down her sewing, then followed Regina up to the bedroom. It was obvious that Regina was in a foul mood, but Melina wanted to do what she could to help her girlfriend. “Reg?” She said, her voice soft as she poked her head into the room. “You alright, love?”

“Piss off, Mel,” Regina grumbled from under the pile of blankets. The last thing she wanted was to be bothered by anyone, least of all her girlfriend, who she was still a bit mad at.

Sighing, Melina let herself into their room and climbed into the bed. She settled in and spooned Regina, kissing the lump of blankets near the top, where she assumed Regina’s head was. “Is it about the tampons?” she asked.

Regina wiggled out from under the blankets and rolled over to face Melina. “Part of it. Other than that today just fucking sucks in general,” she responded. 

Melina sighed. “I’ll try to remember to buy tampons next time I use the last one,” she said quietly. 

Regina whined. “That’s not all, Mel. It’s just… My period, then no tampons, then no tea. And then it’s cold outside, and it’s snowing and then I forgot my wallet and I couldn’t buy the tampons or tea and I just…” Tears began streaming down her face. “I don’t want to go to the market today, Mel. I’m just fucking tired.”

“Oh, sweetheart,” she said quietly, then kissed her forehead. “I can manage by myself. It’s probably going to be slow today. You need to get some rest.”

It was then that Regina felt like the biggest bitch in the world for being mad at Melina in the first place. She really was such a kind woman. She knew that she was incredibly lucky to have her in her life. She leaned over and kissed Melina. “Thanks, that means a lot.”


End file.
